deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
TYM Upper City Labs computers
The TYM Upper City Labs computers are a collection of computers found in various Tai Yong Medical labs. Li Delong’s computer This computer is unlocked. It can be found in laboratory A-1 'Testing – side effects' FROM: Deng Daiyu TO: Li Delong Mr. Li, I am contacting you to follow up on my complaint about the terrible side effects I suffered after undergoing tests at your facilities. I wrote to you last month about these problems but you have not responded to me. I am now prepared to go the authorities for help. I don't believe you wish for this outcome. Please respond!!! Deng Daiyu – Test patient #A43011. 'Test patient # A43011.' FROM: Zhang LiLi TO: Li Delong Thank you for bringing this matter to our attention. Madame Zhao assures me that our legal team is now handling it. I doubt you will receive any additional communications from Ms. Deng. And under no circumstances should you contact her yourself. Zhang LiLi Executive Assistant Tai Yong Medical Corporation 'Your Mailbox is reaching its limit' FROM: TYM System Administrator TO: ALL TYM STAFF Your inbox has exceeded one or more size limits set by your administrator. Your inbox size is currently at two (2) email(s). Mailbox size limit: Four (4) email(s). To make more space available, immediately archive any items that you are no longer using or move them to your personal folder file. Emails contained within your personal folder can later be accessed via submission of a formal request to the presiding archives administrator. See client Help for more information. Remember: Be neat, be tidy. Be safe. 'Wang Qianfan’s computer' This computer is unlocked. It is located in Lab A-2. 'Faulty materials' FROM: Lai Jingfrei TO: Wang Qianfan Qianfan, you are such an idealist! As much as you want us to be one of those American boutique companies, it will never happen. We are not a niche player. Our profit comes from re-thinking and re-engineering the product line. Value for money, that’s the name of the game for us. The Dragon Queen is not about to change the way we do business. Jingfrei Wang Qianfan wrote: >Jingfrei > >Re the production of arm and leg augmentations: >I have cause for concern about the substitution >of D-Polymers with petroleum-based thermos >plastics. While the thermos-plastics save money, >there seems to be a persistent problem with >degradation. > >We should meet about this ASAP. >Qianfan 'Mailbox Regulations' FROM: TYM Management TO: ALL TYM STAFF A reminder to all Tai Yong Medical employees: Strict adherence to the current limit of four (4) emails per-inbox is mandatory for all personnel. Failure to follow directives set by your department’s administrator can and will result in immediate disciplinary actions being taken against repeat offenders. Immediate archival of all communication is not just policy, it’s the law. Be neat, be tidy. Be safe. Xu Tingzhe’s computer This computer is unlocked. It is located in Lab A-2. 'Is it true?!' FROM: Sun Zensheng TO: Xu Tingzhe Tingzhe, I just heard the news and I simply cannot believe it is true. How can they be letting you go? It is a highly competitive market out there right now – and YOU are one of the best researchers I know! Always so diligent and innovative, and so careful to doublecheck all of your work! It is simply unbelievable! Please see me before you leave! If you haven’t left already. I may have a few people you can call. Take care, Tingzhe! -Z 'Mailbox Regulations' FROM: TYM Management TO: ALL TYM STAFF A reminder to all Tai Yong Medical employees: Strict adherence to the current limit of four (4) emails per-inbox is mandatory for all personnel. Failure to follow directives set by your department’s administrator can and will result in immediate disciplinary actions being taken against repeat offenders. Immediate archival of all communication is not just policy, it’s the law. Be neat, be tidy. Be safe. Tam Yingtai’s computer This computer is unlocked. It can be found in Lab A-3. 'Lee Geng Access Card' FROM: Peng Jiao-Long TO: Tam Yingtai Ms. Tam, your access card to the Lee Geng Laboratories has been found in the biosensor laboratory. It is at security awaiting retrieval. You have been made aware of our Security Protocols. We must remain vigilant about such things. Do not let this happen again. Peng 'Mailbox Regulations' FROM: TYM Management TO: ALL TYM STAFF A reminder to all Tai Yong Medical employees: Strict adherence to the current limit of four (4) emails per-inbox is mandatory for all personnel. Failure to follow directives set by your department’s administrator can and will result in immediate disciplinary actions being taken against repeat offenders. Immediate archival of all communication is not just policy, it’s the law. Be neat, be tidy. Be safe. Wu Mingli's computer This computer is located in Lab B-3 and is unlocked. 'RE: Safety concerns' FROM: Wong Shian TO: Wu Mingli Mingli, This is a difficult situation. I will have to take it to the penthouse myself. But don't wait for an answer before starting the production run. Wong Shian VP Testing Division Tai Yong Medical Corporation 'Be prudent' FROM: Sun Zensheng TO: Wu Mingi Mingli, I heard you voiced your feelings about some faulty products to the VP. I know you are a man of integrity, but you must remember what happened to Tingzhe. He was let go one week after raising his voice about the new forearm augmentations. From one friend to another: sometimes it's just best to swallow your pride and let things go. Just saying... 'Your Mailbox is reaching its limit' FROM: TYM System Administrator TO: ALL TYM STAFF Your inbox has exceeded one or more size limits set by your administrator. Your inbox size is currently at two (2) email(s). Mailbox size limit: Four (4) email(s). To make more space available, immediately archive any items that you are no longer using or move them to your personal folder file. Emails contained within your personal folder can later be accessed via submission of a formal request to the presiding archives administrator. See client Help for more information. Remember: Be neat, be tidy. Be safe. Hao Junjie’s computer This computer has a security level of 3. The login is JHAO. It can be found in Lab B-2. 'Gua Ran' FROM: Wong Shian TO: Hao Junjie You were right to bring this to my attention. Gua is a new hire and has not yet been briefed on our testing procedures. Give me twenty four hours to explain them to him, and then send the items back down. Wong Shian VP Testing Division Tai Yong Medical Corporation 'New parts for testing' FROM: Manufacturing TO: Hao Junjie Researcher Hao, The manufacturing department has completed a test run of several of your new product designs. There is some concern about durability with hinged parts / joints / ligature, so we would like to send the samples back to you for final testing before we begin mass production. Here is the list of items that are on the way up: Retinal augmentation X 45 units Prosthetic arm X 95 units Calf implants X 27 units Please be sure to run the Takahashi Spectrum Analysis on all parts to determine alloy integrity. Model, serial numbers will match up with the Testing codes that I sent to you. Politely yours, Gua Run 'Your Mailbox is reaching its limit' FROM: TYM System Administrator TO: ALL TYM STAFF Your inbox has exceeded one or more size limits set by your administrator. Your inbox size is currently at two (2) email(s). Mailbox size limit: Four (4) email(s). To make more space available, immediately archive any items that you are no longer using or move them to your personal folder file. Emails contained within your personal folder can later be accessed via submission of a formal request to the presiding archives administrator. See client Help for more information. Remember: Be neat, be tidy. Be safe. Quan Si Rhui's computer This computer is unlocked so no login details are required. It is located in Server Room A-1. 'RE: Big Brother' FROM: Narayn Sonam TO: Quan Si Rhui I understand; it's a lot of reading to stay on top of. But I doubt finance will agree to a new hire. I'll ask Mitnick to refine search parameters. Should help you stay on top of the most sensitive mails. Quan Si Rhui wrote: >Hey Boss, >I appreciate you lowering the mailbox limit >to 4, but I'm still having a tough time >keeping up on what employees are writing. >I'm afraid I won't be able to pinpoint the >most dangerous dissidents in time. Any >chance, I can get some help in here? Edhas Kumar's computer This computer is located in a security office near the Data Core Room and is unlocked. 'Password - SAS Security Hub' FROM: Narayan Sonam TO: Edhas Kumar I found another one of Windmill's "Easter Eggs" in our systems -- a key logger installed on the SAS room's security hub. I got rid of it, and changed the login and password. Here are the new ones: login: zarvlad password: muonrule Can you tell Peng? 'Mailbox Regulations' FROM: TYM Management TO: ALL TYM STAFF A reminder to all Tai Yong Medical employees: Strict adherence to the current limit of four (4) emails per-inbox is mandatory for all personnel. Failure to follow directives set by your department’s administrator can and will result in immediate disciplinary actions being taken against repeat offenders. Immediate archival of all communication is not just policy, it’s the law. Be neat, be tidy. Be safe. Rajesh Kumar's computer This computer is located in an office in the Data Core Room and has a security rating of 2. 'Phoenix Insta-Messaging Autosave' FROM: Narayan Sonam TO: Rajesh Kumar This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: >silentspy: Samon, you there? >silentspy: sumthing bad just went down >mouad: what? >silentspy: i don't know! >silentspy: windmill pinged me >silentspy: said he was puppetmaster 2nite >silentspy: on bigass corp infil. thing. needed me to receive >silentspy: incoming data for the Queen > mouad: trrific >silentspy: datastream was DWNLDing but then >silentspy: CRASH! whole system wigged out >mouad: u try reconnecting? >silentspy: yes. windmill won't answer >mouad: what about the data? >silentspy: corrupted >silentspy: might be able to salvage something, tho >mouad: do it. >silentspy: what about windmill? think he's hurt? >mouad: if we're lcky >mouad: eitherway, he screwed up BGTIME :) Narayan Sonam's computer Sonam's computer is located in Server Room A-2. 'pathetic' FROM: windmill@hackernet.net TO: Narayan Sonam fuckin-a, n-boy. u call yourself a 'network specialist'? I was bored last night. So I sliced thru the co. firewall, remotely accessed the mail server, and fired off a mail or 3 (dozen). Hope your cntacts all share your luv of porn. -Windmill 'RE: van Bruggen' FROM: Narhari Kahn TO: Narayan Sonam Unfortunately, no. He was hired by the Dragon Queen -- not Belltower. And until she no longer needs him, he's your problem. N.K. Narayan Sonam wrote: >He did it again, Sir. How am I supposed >to protect this company from network >attacks when the biggest perpetrator >of them all is my direct boss?! Can't >you do something about him? 'Kevin Mitnick's computer' This computer is unlocked and can be found in Server Room A-3. 'Next targets' FROM: windmill@hackernet.net TO: Kevin Mitnick mitnick, queen bitch just sent down a new list. Wants access to the following co's financials, ASAP. *N-Pro Tech (Scotland) *Mert International (Germany) *Cy-Pro Clinical (USA) *Keski & Sons (Iceland) *Advanced Cybernetics PLC (Brazil) *Insight Manufacturing (Korea) Your pene. testing skills aren't too bad. get 'em started for me. I gotta deal with nucl3arsnake again. He's becming a real pain in my ass. -windmill Trivia *Kevin Mitnick, a staff member at Tai Yong Medical is the name of a . In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Mitnick is working with the hacker Arie van Bruggen to illegally access corporate information for Zhao Yun Ru. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers